


Gale's collection of GMVs

by ElevenGaleStorms



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Multi, Open requests, Up for interpretation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenGaleStorms/pseuds/ElevenGaleStorms
Summary: Just a collection of GMVs I made.Note: I do take requests into consideration as well as suggestions if you are interested.Most recent fanvid:"Soldier, keep on marching on." [Shay Cormac/Connor Kenway]





	1. Shay|Arno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time using footage from a game to make a video with a storyline. Although, that isn't enough of a reason for this video to turn out like this... Well, I hope you won't look into the video too deeply otherwise you will notice some very odd and obvious things such as Shay's apparent ability to change ages at different times in the video as well as other stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you may be wondering what exactly is this video?.. to answer that I am wondering the same thing. Anyway, this video may have a storyline (kind of?). But this can be interpreted however you like such as this video just showing random scenes with music.
> 
> Well, I hope this wasn't too cringy with its awkward transitions and voiceovers. Thanks for watching!


	2. S A I L [Shay Cormac]




	3. Requests, Progress, and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to post this that way those who are curious on how much progress is done on the fanvids. The next chapter will be the Shay/Connor fanvid.

Work(s) in Progress:

  1. Jacob/Jack the Ripper Fanvid - 70% done. 



 

Request(s):

  1. Jacob/Jack the Ripper Fanvid
  2. Robert de Sable/Altair Fanvid



 

 

Ideas: 

Feel free to let me know if you think one of these things listed would be interesting to see. 

  1. "Does the wolf apologize?" Arno-centric [Character Study]
  2. "Strange Young World" Bayek-centric [Character Study]
  3. "Immortalized" Aya-centric [Character Study]
  4. "Warpath" Shay-centric [Character Study]
  5. "Every Breath You Take" Dark!AC Characters
  6. "Killer Queen" Elise-centric



 

Notes (Software, basically):

Wondershare Filmora and recently experimenting with Media Composer First.


	4. "Soldier, keep on marching on." [Shay Cormac/Connor Kenway]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For KenrakenOkwaho:
> 
> Thanks for requesting this, by the way! It was interesting and fun to make this fanvid. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the video. If it isn't too much to ask, please let me know what you think of it as well as if there is anything I should improve on (constructive criticism is more than welcome).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hoped you enjoy the video. Also, feel free to request more vids, if you want. I don't mind taking more than one request from the same person. I want to improve my video editing skills by practicing, especially since I am now experimenting with a new software. Also, I actually created a collage as a cover for this fanvid. I think it looks nice with the ripped paper border on the two images. Anyway, thank you for watching!


	5. Like a River [Elise | Arno | Shay]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I finally got past the video editing version of writer's block. Also, I apologize if the editing is bad. I am not feeling too well as I have just recovered from a fever. I also am still having a major toothache due to my wisdom tooth. Well, thanks for watching and feel free to leave any suggestions (I would be more than happy to try a hand at, especially since I have time this week)!
> 
> Note: Also, feel free to leave any comments or constructive criticism. I am still a beginner at video editing, and any feedback would be great.


	6. S U N S H I N E  | Childhood [Arno Dorian]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I haven't been able to make fanvids up until now due to my video editor apparently hating me. But, at last, the software has finally shown mercy as I also found a way to get past the glitches and problems in the software. This was a test fanvid mostly to see if the software would finally work well. Now that I know it does work well enough, I will be working on the requested fanvids. I'm really sorry for taking such a long time. Comments are always appreciated as is constructive feedback. Thanks for watching!


	7. Hunt You Down | Shay Cormac




End file.
